The Greatest day for Atobe
by AisakiNatsume
Summary: Atobe really want to have all of Tezuka. But, when the day he called the Greatest become the Worst because Tezuka didn't know anything about that Incident makes Atobe upset. But, is it really that Tezuka forget about yesterday Incident? Ato x Tezu


Tezuka in his training. Even though it's raining, he still practice hard. He still remmember the challenge that Atobe gave him. Tezuka still want to practice hard. He wants to beat him.

"So, you are still here huh?" Tezuka knows whose voice is that. It is Atobe.

"What do you want?" As usual, Tezuka answers him with a stoic expression.

"Nothing, just surprise that you Practice so Hard today." Atobe seems to have an evil smile. He looks at Tezuka carefully. And yes, Atobe wants to have him. He wants Tezuka so badly.

"Hey Tezuka." Tezuka didn't answer and still practice. Atobe chooses to stay calm. And the second time he called him.

"Tezuka." He still just practice. Never look behind or even stares him. Atobe seems to hold back his anger.

"Te-zu-ka." And this is the third time Atobe has called him. Now, he can't hold back his anger anymore.

Atobe approach him and suddenly Push Tezuka to his direction.

"W-wha.." Before Tezuka can continue his words, Atobe pressed his lip into Tezuka's. Tezuka want to let go of it quickly, but he can't. He doesn't know why he can't let go of it. And then a few seconds later, Atobe let it go. He can see that Tezuka's eyes still in shock.

"It's the punishment for you." Tezuka can't move. It feels like that all of this just Nightmare.

"I will see you again Tezuka." Atobe just disappear like that in front of Tezuka. He just can see him disappear without any message.

The next day:

It's already 8, and Tezuka still in his bed. Yesterday he can't sleep for all the time. He only think about that Incident between him and Atobe. But still he has to go to Tennis Court.

He prepares his breakfast, and he takes a bath. After that, he changes his clothes and eats his breakfast. And then he go to Tennis Court.

In the middle of street he can still think about yesterday. He doesn't focus anymore, until someone called him. And he knows whose voice it is.

"Tezuka." Atobe called him.

"Atobe." Tezuka answers him. Tezuka can see that Atobe in his car. He brings his car with him today.

"Go in." Atobe winks to him. Tezuka just goes in, even though he doesn't want to.

It has been 20 minutes, but they haven't arrived yet. Tezuka has a bad feeling. And then Atobe's car stop in one old house. Atobe get out from his car, and then his Troops come.

"Take him." Atobe troops take Tezuka and make him Fainted.

Finally Tezuka wakes up. He only sees that Atobe is sitting in front of him. Tezuka can see his evil smile and devil eyes in him.

"Let go of me." Atobe knows that he will say those words.

"So you think I will let you go that easily? How about you Strip and I will let go of you?" Tezuka doesn't want to. He can only think that he is in Trouble.

"Okay then If you don't want to do it." Atobe tear Tezuka's shirt and unzip his pants. Tezuka's hands tied up so He can't do anything.

"Let's begin." Atobe touch his Nipple. Nibble his nipple.

"Ah..." Tezuka hold back his voice. He just tell himself that this all just Nightmare. Atobe touch his below.

"A...ah..." Atobe seems to know that he is sensitive at there.

"So this is your weak spot." Atobe still touch it and he Press his finger inside him. A little moan out from Tezuka's mouth.

"Ah...A-to-be...d-don..." Atobe seems to have no mercy. He makes three fingers go inside him.

"Ah...S-sto..." And then Atobe ready to thrust inside Tezuka's. Atobe Thrust it inside Tezuka.

"Agh...sto...Plea...Ato...be" Atobe can see that Tezuka's eyes are close. He turns the direction and after that Tezuka's eyes widened and they stare each other.

"I Love you Tezuka." Atobe finally said it.

"Hn..." Tezuka didn't answer it.

Later:

Tezuka fell asleep after that. Atobe touch his hair. It seems that Atobe is really happy. And then Atobe whispered in Tezuka's ear.

"I love you" Atobe whispered those words to him. It seems like Atobe is having a beautiful dream.

Next Day:

It seems that Atobe is very happy today. When he wakes up early in the morning, he hopes that yesterday was a real. And after that he goes to Tennis Court. At there He sees Tezuka. He comes to him and called him.

"Tezuka!" When he calls him, Tezuka stares at him. It seems like nothing happens between them.

"What is it Atobe?" Tezuka seems to be Normal. It feels like nothing happen between them. And then Atobe ask him about yesterday Incident.

"Do you know about Yesterday Incident?" Tezuka seems to not remmember anything. And so he looks like confuse.

"What's about Yesterday?" Like usual, he answers it with stoic expression. Atobe's really angry and the go away.

When Atobe goes away, he goes to Mall and is trying to forget everything about yesterday, but he knows that he can't. His phone is ringing. When he sees it with a tired looking, he shock when he knows that Tezuka is sending him Message. His eyes are widened and he opens the message. He schock. The message says, "I didn't forget about yesterday Incident. About that..." Atobe's mouth is smiling. And then he goes away from his seat and then he want to go to tennis court again.

It seems that today is the Greatest day for Atobe.


End file.
